


Ну конечно, блондинка

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Размышления о притягательной силе обладательниц волос определенного цвета.





	Ну конечно, блондинка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - esterka.

— Ну конечно, блондинка, — проворчала Роза, глядя сквозь зеркало-портал на огромную залу в Версале, где кружились в сложном танце пары.  
С детства Роза знала, что настоящие принцессы обязательно блондинки — как Золушка, как Аврора, как ее мама. Со временем пришло понимание, что принцессы бывают лишь в сказках, а девочкам из плохого района, как и их мамам, остается лишь тяжелая работа да дешевая краска для волос. С тех пор Роза повидала многое, побывала на множестве планет, но кое-что, очевидно, было верным в любой точке Вселенной: стоит богатой, образованной и красивой блондинке поманить пальчиком — и даже самые гениальные и замечательные мужчины, земляне или инопланетяне, теряют голову и несутся на зов, обо всем забыв.  
  


* * *

  
— Ну конечно, блондинка, — пробормотала Марта, глядя в спину Доктору, и обменялась понимающими взглядами с капитаном Джеком.  
Ее ничуть не удивило, когда выяснилось, что великая, незабываемая, все знающая и понимающая Роза — блондинка. Марта знала, что такова правда жизни. Ты можешь быть сколь угодно хорошей девочкой, умницей, красавицей, послушной дочерью и отличной ученицей. Но стоит в поле зрения появиться какой-нибудь тупой блондинке с накачанными губами — и самый главный мужчина в твоей жизни забывает о жене, детях, доме и собственном достоинстве и несется на ее призывный зов, оставляя позади осколки счастливой жизни.  
  


* * *

  
— Ну конечно, блондинка, — прошипела Эми, наблюдая, как Доктор по-идиотски размахивает руками и неуклюже флиртует с этой дамочкой. Профессором. Археологом. Как там ее.... Сонг.  
Вообще-то Эми нравились ее рыжие волосы. И нравился ее будущий муж, даже если он и казался порой слишком скучным, слишком тихим. В конце концов, ее громкости хватит на двоих. И у нее вовсе не было никаких планов на Доктора. Даже тот поцелуй был всего лишь шуткой. Ну и немножко паникой, но девушка имеет право немножко запаниковать накануне свадьбы. И немножко убежать. Главное, что она собирается вернуться и выйти замуж за Рори. Когда-нибудь. В общем, у Эми не было никаких личных причин злиться на эту светловолосую профессоршу. Ее просто принципиально раздражал тот факт, что именно блондинки обычно все портят: возникают ниоткуда, флиртуют, сбивают с толку и заставляют даже инопланетных мужчин обо всем забывать и рисковать собой, а главное — своими спутницами.  
  


* * *

  
— Ну конечно, блондинка. — Доктор уставилась в зеркало, пристально рассматривая собственную прическу. Да, она снова не была рыжей, но этот цвет ей тоже нравился. Он напоминал о юности. О старых приключениях. О любимых женщинах, в конце концов. О том, что она всегда замечала за обладательницами волос этого цвета способность притягивать, привлекать и заставлять забыть обо всем. И вот теперь она может на себе испытать, насколько это верно. Поспешат ли враги и друзья на зов белокурой девы?   
Доктор рассмеялась и шепнула:  
— Вселенная, надеюсь, ты готова?


End file.
